


Dæmon

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Husbands, M/M, Manic Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any/any, A Breath of love can take you all the way to infinity- Rumi
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Dæmon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Raz will not calm, because Ian is unable to unwind. The sleek, black leopard restlessly paces the walkway as his human rambles on with a frantic tongue, and Zan feels helpless, the honey badger watching with worried eyes as his human desperately tries to soothe his distressed soul mate.

Ian is manic, yelling and violently throwing things about the room, his soul growling, razor-sharp nails clawing up the hardwood floor. 

Raz viciously snaps at Zan when the honey badger tries to nuzzle him as if to compassionately comfort him, showing his fangs, just as Ian shrugs off Mickey as he tries to grab Ian by the shoulders and pull him into a hug. Raz snarls at Zan, but the honey badger doesn't back down, nuzzling the leopard softly, as Mickey gently embraces Ian, who collapse into his arms. Mickey gently rubs Ian's back, trying to get Ian to come down from his high.

Ian takes a deep, shaky breath and clings to Mickey, hugging him so tightly Mickey feels like his ribs may crack. Mickey swaddled Ian in his embrace, and Ian becomes soft and vulnerable, letting the tears fall down his cheeks as every ounce of anxiety leaves his body in one swift swoop. Close to their humans, the two daemons nuzzled, Raz purring softly as Zan gently headbutts him.

Late in the night, when Ian has calmed and lays in Mickey's arms, sleepy and cuddly, clinging to him, all soft and cozy, cheeks rosy red and freckles golden, Mickey falls in love with him all over again.

Ian’s tucked close to his side, Mickey's fingers tangled in his hair, a sigh of relief rumbles from his lips as he hides his face in Mickey’s threadbare cotton shirt that smells like whiskey and makes Ian smiles brightly.

Cuddled up on the floor, Raz purrs to Zan with a soothing lullaby, both daemons at peace as they snuggle. Raz's tail swished to and fro, as he feels Zan’s heart beating strong and steady; both human and souls were blissfully happy.

“I love you, Mickey.” Ian hugs him tighter, his heart skipping a beat when Mickey kisses his forehead and whispers, “I love you, too, Ian.”

Mickey drops kisses all over his face, nuzzling his cheeks, and the way Ian smiles at him like he is the most beautiful man on earth set fire to his heart and burned up his loving soul with a spark of bubbly joy, two hearts and souls beat as one as they give the gift of love with the softness of a devoted kiss.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1170828.html?thread=117022860#t117022860)


End file.
